bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to add or improve the references for Wiki articles. This project is co-lead by Mohrpheus ( talk) and [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk). Purpose of the project The purpose of the project is to improve articles by adding references, pictures and otherwise expanding sections where necessary. A list of articles is provided that needs improvement with specific areas of the improvement identified. Contribution Box Those who participate in the project may choose to use the following contribution box on their userpage. If you wish to use it, you can use it using the command List of articles that need improvement Below is the list of articles in need of improvement. Per other projects, please claim an article by putting your name and *incomplete* to begin work on it. Once done, change the status to *needs checking for completion*. This is in order to get a second opinion on whether the referencing for a project is complete before marking it as complete. Only a committee member or an admin can mark a page as complete. Once again, anyone can work on an article. Please remember that all new information must be referenced. Needs Plot information to be added/expanded *Mizuiro Kojima (lacks plot section) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *incomplete* *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bount arc plot section needs to be expanded) *Don Kanonji (lacks plot section) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Agent of the Shinigami Arc plot section needs expansion) -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs checking for completion* *Ururu Tsumugiya (Bount Arc plot section needs to be expanded) -- Seiyounashi *incomplete* (sorry, I'm going to be really REALLY busy this week...) Needs Work done to the extent that stub message can be removed from the article In many of the cases below, the removal of the stub message can be accomplished after imposing the proper structure/layout per the Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide and re-arranging the information already present. In other cases, significant extra work need to be undertaken before the the stub message can be removed. For a full list of Stub articles, please see List of Stubs. However, please remember that some of the articles currently marked as stubs are part of the Fight Summary Project. *Mizuho Asano - Human character article *Aida - Shinigami character article *Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ - Databook article (Note: This Databook is set for release in English in July 2010) *Michiru Ogawa - Human character article *Harunobu Ogidō - Shinigami character article *Daiji Hirasago - Soul Society character article *Giant Hollow Fortress - Location article *Midori Tōno - Human character article -- TheDevilHand888 *Needs checking for completion* *Trading Cards - Bleach Universe article (in terrible shape) Needs Referencing The articles below have been identified primarily as lacking references. However, some of them may well need significant extra work to get them upto standard and at par with other articles. *Ririn *Kurōdo *Pesche Guatiche -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Dondochakka Bilstin -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Makoto Kibune *Maki Ichinose *Ran'Tao -- Arrancar109 *incomplete* *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Jin Kariya *Noba *Exequias -- Mohrpheus *incomplete* *Edrad Liones -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* *Kon *Jin Kariya *Cloning Arrancar *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Gō Koga *Maki Ichinose *Di Roy Linker -- Nwang2011 *Needs checking for completion* Completed Pages The pages here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail. As such, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to remove pages from this section. *Rudobōn -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Gantenbainne Mosqueda -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Iceringer -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Demōra -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Tesla -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Cirucci Sanderwicci -- Mohrpheus *Complete* *Patros -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Menis -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Aldegor -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Yylfordt Granz -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Todō Gizaeimon -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Shinobu Eishima -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Heizō Kasaki -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Isshin Kurosaki -- [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] *Complete* *Hanza Nukui -- SerialSniper14 *Completion* *Nakeem Greendina -- SerialSniper14 *Completion* *Lumina and Verona -- SerialSniper14 *Completion* *Misato Ochi (lacks plot section)--TheDevilHand888 *Completion* Discussion So basically, with the conclusion of the Volume Summary Project, I have decided to expand the scope of this project and make it generally about improving articles. Mohrpheus agreed with me this is a good idea and we will be co-leading the project together. We hope for you assistance in this project and in our quest to improve articles. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC)